French Patent No. 674,127 discloses a clamp with a flexible collar constructed of two identical clamp halves. The clamp halves are bent at their ends and then are turned toward the locking part causing the formation of an undercut for engaging a cutout of a holding part. The holding part is formed of a notch in a flat plate, an angle member or a pipe. The collar takes a definite position in relation to the holding part, simplifying the assembly steps only after the article in the shape of a pipe, which is to be received by the collar, is wrapped and clamped by that collar. No further force of any magnitude can be exerted on the article to be received in the collar to clamp this article by means of the collar. Otherwise the danger arises that the collar may flex at the point of the undercut, and as a result, the tight connection to be produced between collar and holding part fails. Additionally, this conventional clamp is costly to manufacture.
Other clamps of a different sort are commercially available. These clamps generally incorporate at least one flexible collar on which is arranged at least one locking part and have a holding part at their disposal. A very wide variety of articles can be received and clamped by these clamps, especially pipes with large diameters of certain types of pressure reservoirs. With this known clamp, the holding part is tightly or fixedly weld-connected with the collar which in turn is flexible. The rigid structure of the known clamp is then formed. The articles to be received must be introduced into the clamp from the front and are fixed in the clamp by means of the locking part which is part of the clamp. Insofar as it is not possible to thrust the article in through the front because of insufficient clearance, such clamps have also been provided with a detachable collar. The detachable collar can be connected, following insertion of the article to be received and clamped, by means of two locking parts provided with another collar at their ends, onto which the holding part is welded. In these two types of clamps of another class, only an article with a predetermined diameter can be received in the clamps, and the clamps are fitted to the articles beforehand by means of appropriate dimensions.